


Danny's Ex Machina

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexuality, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Ranting!Danny, past relationship, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny runs into an ex.  Ranting ensues.  Steve learns how to shut him up... mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen/gifts).



> Okay, this was originally supposed to be a quick little PWP. Oops. Apparently, brevity is not my strong suit right now. But what could I do? Danny just wouldn’t shut up (and seriously, how is there no tag already for Danny’s ranting?!).
> 
> I know the title is pretty cheesy but I couldn't come up with anything better, so... cheesy, it is!

 

Danny signalled the bartender for two more beers and pulled out the cash to pay for them, all the while grumbling to himself about annoying partners who conveniently kept forgetting their wallets.

“Danny Williams?  Is that you?”

He turned towards the familiar sounding voice, a surprised grin spreading across his face.  “Mikey?”

“Holy shit!  How the hell you doin’, man?”  Strong arms hauled him into a friendly hug and Danny laughed, returning it with enthusiasm before leaning back to get a good look at his old friend.  The 5’10” frame was as lean and trim as ever, the sandy brown hair maybe a little thinner and worn shorter than he remembered.

“I’m doing good, babe.  How about you?  You look great.  What brings you to Hawaii?”

“Here for work.  I’m just waiting for a business contact who’s supposed to meet me for drinks.”  He glanced over as the bartender placed two Longboards in front of Danny.  “Oh, hey, you here with someone?”

“Just grabbing some drinks after work with my partner.”  Danny turned to point out Steve, who was sprawled casually in his chair, chatting with the very friendly women at the next table.  _“Typical!”_ Danny thought.  _“Women throwing themselves at him, everywhere we go.”_

“Really?  Wow, Danny, nice going.  He’s seriously hot!”  Mike leaned his back against the bar to get a better view and nodded appreciatively.

“No, it’s not like that,” Danny quickly corrected him.  “We’re just work partners.  I’m a cop, remember?”

“That’s right… you were just heading to the academy when you dumped me, weren’t you?”

“Oh, shit, I’m—I’m sorry about—”  Danny scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.  “I didn’t really handle things very well—”

“Seriously?  Man, I’m just messing with you.  That was centuries ago.  Forget about it.  Who the hell expects to be with their college boyfriend for the rest of their life, anyway?” He waved a hand dismissively and nudged Danny’s chest, gazing past his shoulder.

“Well, still, I’m sorry I was such an ass back then, Mikey.”

“It’s just Mike, now.  And, hey, you’re hardly the only guy to ever break my heart,” he ribbed, good naturedly.  “And I broke my own share, too.  But that’s all behind me, now.  I’m happily married to an amazing guy, and we’ve just adopted a baby girl.”

“Mike!  That’s fantastic!”  Danny pulled his friend in for another hug.  “You’re gonna love being a dad.  My daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“So, you’re married, too?”  Mike broke the hug but left a hand on Danny’s arm.

“Divorced.  That’s actually how I ended up in Hawaii,” he explained.  “My ex-wife got remarried and moved out here.  I followed, to be with my little girl.”

“Well, it certainly seems to agree with you.  You look fantastic!”  He tightened his grip on Danny’s arm, tugging him into a half-turn so he could ogle his ass.  “I guess police work keeps you in great shape.”

Pushing Mike’s hand away with a laugh, Danny actually blushed.  “I forgot what an outrageous flirt you always were, babe.  How’s your husband feel about that?”

“He’s fine with it,” Mike smiled, his gaze drifting past Danny again.  “He knows when I’m just kidding ‘round, having a little fun. What about _your_ partner?”

“I told you, it’s not like that.  Steve’s totally straight.  We’re just friends, Mike.”

“You sure about that?” he asked.

“Did you fail to notice the good-looking women he’s deep in conversation with?”  Danny snorted, not resentfully… no, not resentfully at all.

“What I noticed was two extremely hot chicks trying like crazy to keep his attention and giving up once they realized he only had eyes for you.”

“What?”

Mike leaned in close, like he had something very intimate to say.  “He hasn’t stopped watching us since I touched your chest,” he smirked, brushing his hand against the same spot. “He really didn’t seem happy about that hug or how close I’m getting now, for that matter.  And now, he’s headed this way.”

“You’re reading too much into things.  I’ve been up here a while.  I’m sure he’s just coming to see what’s taking me so long.”  Danny reached for the forgotten beers.

“Oh, really?  Then why’s he looking so pissed off?”  Mike’s lips brushed Danny’s ear and ghosted along his jaw as he moved away to lounge against the bar, again.

“Quit it, Mike.  He’s probably just grumpy because he’s been waiting for his beer.”

“Hey, Danny!  What’s taking so long with that beer?”  Steve’s voice broke in from behind him.

Danny quirked an eyebrow at Mike, as if to say, _“see, I told you!”_ and pivoted to hold out a bottle to his approaching partner.  He was a little startled by Steve’s fierce expression.

“Geez, Steven, I wasn’t gone that long.  No need for Aneurysm-meets-Psycho-Killer face!”

“I don’t have Aneur— what does that even mean?”  Steve demanded, peevishly.

With a sideways glance at Danny, Mike smiled knowingly.  “You name his faces?”

Steve watched that glance with narrowed eyes.  “Aren’t you going to introduce us, Danny?”

Placing the beer bottles back on the bar, Danny gestured between his two companions.  “Steve McGarrett, meet Mike Donovan.  We went to school together.”

Smiling amiably, Mike stuck out his hand to shake Steve’s.  “Nice to meet you.  I’m actually the old college boyfriend.”

“Mike!”  Danny hissed, stiffening in shock.

“Oops!  S’cuse me, I gotta take this!”  Waving his cell phone, Mike vanished before either of the other two could say anything.

His face flaming, Danny turned back to Steve.  “Ignore him.  He’s just busting my balls.”

A calculating expression crossed Steve’s face for a minute before he asked, “Was he lying?”

Despite the embarrassment of being unceremoniously outed, Danny wasn’t ashamed of who he was.  He met Steve’s eyes unflinchingly.  “No.  We were together for just over six months.  I wasn’t trying to hide it, or anything.  You and I never really talk about who we’ve dated, so it just never came up.”

“Were you….  Steve hesitated and started again.  “Was it a phase?”

Danny rolled his eyes.  “No, Steven.  I wasn’t _‘experimenting’_ and it wasn’t a _‘phase’_.  It’s just who I am.  I don’t really like labels but, for clarity’s sake, I’m bisexual.  Is that going to be a problem for you?” he questioned his partner calmly.

A smile started creeping over Steve’s lips.  “Not at all, Danny.  In fact—”

“What… aren’t you two making out yet?”  Slipping back into his spot at the bar, Mike leered at them unrepentantly.

“Jesus, Mike!”

“Oh, come on, Danny.  You were never this shy back in school!”  Mike shook his head in mock exasperation.

“What the hell?  Why are you being such an asshole?”

“I’m not trying to be an asshole.  I’m trying to help!”  Danny was stunned by the sincerity in his ex-boyfriend’s face.

“How, in the name of everything that’s holy, can this in any way be construed as helping?”

“Danny, I haven’t seen you in well over a decade, and I’d never even met Steve ‘til now.  But even I can tell that you both have a thing for each other.”  Mike gestured back and forth between the pair of them.  “And clearly neither of you was going to do anything about it on your own.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!”  Danny pressed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose, then waved the hand in Mike’s general direction.  “You’re one of _them_ , now, aren’t you?  You’ve become one of those ‘happy couple’ people who suddenly want everyone around them to be in a happy couple, too, and think that entitles you to mess in other people’s lives!”

“Hey—!”  Mike protested.

“No!  No ‘hey’, you do not get to ‘hey’, here!  This is my _life_ you’re screwing around with. What makes you think you have any idea what I’m thinking?  I’m not that kid you knew back in school.  I’m a cop—no, not just a cop, a _detective_.  I’ve been married _and_ divorced.  I became a _father_.  You have no clue who I am, anymore!”

Danny swung around to include Steve in his rant.  “And why aren’t you saying anything, Steve?  Don’t you want to tell him how wrong he is?”

“He’s not, Da—” but Danny cut him off without even listening.

“I mean, you said it yourself, Mike – you’d never even met Steve until 10 minutes ago.  How can you possibly make giant assumptions like that when you know absolutely nothing about him?  You don’t . . .”

Steve and Mike’s eyes met over Danny’s head as the shorter man continued to rant, and Mike raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“Still goes off like this, then, does he?”

Steve grinned and nodded.  “Pretty regularly.”

“I thought he might’ve gotten over this by now, but I think he might actually be worse,” Mike grinned back.

“Yeah, this one is getting fairly impressive.”

“Wait!  What’s this?”  Finally noticing the exchange, Danny interrupted himself mid-rant.  “What are you two doing?  You bonding, now?  Oh, great – just perfect, just what I need . . .” and he was off again.

“You know,” Mike’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “I only ever found one way to actually shut him up.”

Catching on immediately, Steve’s grin widened.  “Never knew it was an option before.”

“Well, not for just anybody.  But I think it’ll work for you.”

“Why are you smiling like that, Steven?”  Danny demanded, stopping his rant again.  “That smile never bodes well for me.”

“Mike’s right, Danny.”

“Right?  About what?  What are you two up to?  I’m not going to . . .”

“Danny!”  Steve tried again but Danny just kept going, clearly on a roll, so he finally resorted to Mike’s suggested tactics.  Grabbing him by the shoulders, he yanked Danny tightly against his chest and covered his lips in a bruising kiss.

At first, Danny’s mouth just kept moving, like Steve’s actions hadn’t registered and he was still trying to go on with his rant.  But when Steve’s tongue slipped between his lips, he stopped abruptly; no sound, no motion, not even a breath.  As Steve’s mouth continued its relentless assault, Danny finally relaxed with a small moan and kissed him back.  He slid his arms around Steve’s ribcage, clutching at the fabric stretched across his shoulders.

When he felt Danny was suitably breathless and pliant beneath his touch, Steve finally raised his head to look his partner in the eye.  “Mike… was… right,” he said, slowly.

“Oh.”

“Oh?  That’s it?” Steve chuckled.  “Wow, kissing you really does shut you up.  Mike was right about that, too.”

“I’m right about a lot of things.”  They both turned to look at the self-satisfied smile on the other man’s face.  “Like, now, I think I’d be right in guessing that you two want to be heading someplace a little more private and, since my colleague has arrived,” he nodded and waved to someone at the other side of the bar, “I’ll just be leaving you to that!

 “If you want to catch up, I’m in town all weekend.”  He handed Danny a business card and walked away.  Looking over his shoulder with a devilish laugh, he tossed back, “Call me if you two ever get out of bed!”

“Mike!  Geez!”  Danny ducked his head and covered his face with his hand.

“Again, Mike’s not wrong.  Come on, Danny.”

He looked up at Steve’s already retreating back.  “What—?  Hey!  What about our beer?”  He glanced at the abandoned bottles, still sitting full on the bar.

“There’s beer at my place!”  Steve didn’t even look back as he headed out the door.

With a sigh of frustration and a _“here, enjoy!”_ to the closest bar patrons, Danny left the Longboards and took off after his partner.

“I paid for those, you know!” he yelled across the parking lot to where Steve was already at the Camaro.

“I’ll pay you back,” Steve unlocked the car and opened the driver’s side door.

“Hah!  You expect me to believe that?  The way you always accidentally ‘forget’ your wallet?  You never pay for beer!  Why should I expect this time to be any different?”

Steve turned as Danny caught up to him by the open door.  He reached out and, grabbing Danny’s belt, pulled their hips flush against each other, his erection pressing against the shorter man’s belly.  “I said... I’ll pay you back.”

Danny’s eyebrows shot up.  “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ , again?  I think I like you at a loss for words.”  He bent to nuzzle Danny’s neck and growled softly in his ear, “Get in the car, Danno.”

Releasing him abruptly, he slid behind the steering wheel and pulled the door closed without waiting for a response.  By the time he turned the key in the ignition, Danny was in the passenger seat and fastening his seatbelt.  Which was a good thing, as Steve peeled out of the parking lot with somewhat more speed and burning rubber than was strictly necessary outside of a high-speed pursuit – or possibly even in one.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!  What the hell, Steven?”  One hand braced on the doorframe and the other clutched the edge of his seat as he stared at the lunatic behind the wheel.  “We are not chasing criminals!  No one is dying!  There is no emergency here!  So, there’s no need for you to be driving like an even bigger maniac than usual!”

Steve dropped his hand on Danny’s thigh and squeezed.  “Relax, D.”

“Relax?  Relax, he says!  You have got to be kidding me!  You’re driving like you’re hell bent on getting us both killed!  How the hell am I supposed to relax with—gah!”  His head hit the back of his seat as Steve’s grip shifted from his leg to his crotch, molding against his growing hard-on.

Steve tilted his head to watch Danny’s face as he deftly unbuckled his belt and flicked the button open.  Tugging the zipper down, he traced the head of his cock through the soft cotton of Danny’s boxers before sliding his fingers down the length of the shaft.

With a soft moan, Danny turned his head and met Steve’s heated gaze.  His eyes widened when Steve didn’t look away.  “Steve, the road!  The road, Steven!  Don’t look at _me_ , look at the _road_!”

The corner of Steve’s mouth quirked up as he slowly faced forward again.

“Not funny, Steven!  So help me God, if you kill me in a car crash before I even come, I swear I will haunt you for eternity!”

In response, Steve reached inside Danny’s boxers and began pumping his cock in earnest.

“Aa-aaahh!  Dammit, that was not a request to make me come faster!”  Despite the complaint, he arched up into Steve’s touch, closing his eyes.  “Jesus, if you keep that up, I’m not going to last ‘til we get back to your place,” he panted.

“Don’t worry about that, Danny.  We’re already here.”

“What?”  Danny glanced around and, sure enough, they were pulling to a stop in Steve’s driveway.  “How the hell’d you get us here so fast?”

“Incentive.”  Barely taking the time to turn off the engine, Steve surged across the car, twisting his palm over the head of Danny’s cock as he covered the smaller man’s body with his own.

“Steve—”  His words cut off as Steve captured his mouth in a searing kiss, assaulting his senses and leaving him breathless.

“Hey...,” he tried again, distracted by Steve’s mouth trailing along his jaw to the sensitive spot below his ear, then burning a line down his throat to his collarbone.

“Steve,” Danny gasped, “inside!”

Steve’s head came up sharply and Danny’s breath caught at the pure lust burning in his eyes.  A primal, animal noise escaped Steve’s throat as he yanked Danny’s pants and boxers down in one smooth move and reached around to grip Danny’s ass.

“Stop that, you Neanderthal!”  Danny pushed him back and slapped at his hands.  “Inside the _house_ , not inside _me_!  I am not crippling myself by doing this in the car when the house is _right there!_ ”

Steve reared back, looking affronted.  “ _You_ crippled?  Who’s the one practically folded in half, here?”

“That’s your own fault for being such a freakish giant.  Now, out!”  Danny grabbed the door handle and bucked Steve off him, tipping him out onto the driveway.

Hitching his pants back up but not bothering to fasten them, Danny climbed out of the car and, stepping over Steve’s astonished form, walked sedately to the house and up the front steps.  He heard Steve’s muttered curse, followed by the slamming of the car door, and suddenly he found himself pressed full-length against the front door, pinned by Steve’s body at his back.

“Oof!  Steven, this is all very manly and macho and everything but not exactly comfortable—”  He lurched into the house as the door swung open, only prevented from falling face-first by Steve’s arm snaking around his chest.

Steve dragged Danny back against his body and slid the other arm around his waist.  Kicking the door closed behind them, he started marching Danny towards the stairs while unbuttoning his shirt one-handed.

“Let go, Steve.  Your legs are too damn long – your knees keep hitting my thighs.  This isn’t working,” Danny started to complain, until Steve nudged him up the first step.  Suddenly, their hips were much better aligned and Steve’s cock was nudging into the cleft of his ass.  “Okay, working much better, now.”

“Yeah?  That works for you, does it?”  With a deep chuckle in his ear, Steve pressed him forwards up the stairs. Running his hands up Danny’s now-exposed abs, he traced the well-defined muscles with his fingertips, teasing through the golden hair.  When the deft fingers reached his chest and rolled his nipples into hard peaks, Danny drew in a sharp breath and stumbled.

“I always said you were sensitive,” Steve taunted, pinching the tender nubs and causing Danny to miss the next stair completely.

Danny yelped as he pitched forward, throwing out his arms to catch himself on the second floor landing.

“In such a hurry to get on all fours for me, Danny?”  Steve gripped his hips tightly and began to thrust playfully against his ass.

“Ha-ha, very funny, you barbarian!  Now let me up before my knee gives out completely.”

With a curse, Steve snatched his hands back.  “Shit, I’m sorry, Danny!  I wasn’t thinking—”

Laughing, Danny danced across the landing, turning back at the bedroom door.  “You’re too easy, McGarrett!” he smirked and vanished into the room.

Shaking his head, a wry grin twisting his lips, Steve dashed up the remaining stairs.  He stopped just inside the bedroom, his eyes following the trail of clothing along the floor to where his partner stood naked at the foot of the bed.  He paused to savour the sight, gaze lingering where Danny’s glorious cock thrust up, hard and eager.  His mouth went dry as Danny’s fingers slipped over his hip and wrapped around his thick shaft, stroking himself slowly.

“Whatcha waitin’ for, sailor?” Danny smirked lasciviously.

Steve’s expression turned downright feral and he lunged towards Danny, shedding boots and clothing unbelievably fast as he went.

With a sound that he would eternally deny could be described as a girlish squeal, Danny fell onto the bed, scrambling backwards as Steve surged after him.

“Where you going, Danno?”  He silenced any potential answer with a passionate kiss, tangling their tongues together with an expertise that made Danny light-headed.  Or maybe that was just lack of oxygen.

Finally allowed to come up for air when Steve’s weight abruptly vanished from on top of him, Danny gulped in deep lungfuls, distantly aware of the sound of a drawer opening and closing.  Steve returned, sliding his hips between Danny’s thighs, his impressively long cock rubbing along Danny’s shorter, thicker one.  He pressed a hard kiss to Danny’s lips and then dropped his mouth to the hollow of his throat.

With lips, teeth, and tongue, he began exploring the hard planes of Danny’s body, lavishing particular attention on his oh-so-responsive nipples.  Steve smiled against the tender skin when a gentle nip and tug to one pink bud elicited a full body shudder and Danny’s hands clutched at his shoulders convulsively.  Licking across to the other nipple, he spent a moment favouring it with equal treatment, then continued down Danny’s stomach to re-trace the muscles his hands had investigated earlier.

Danny’s fingers curled around the back of Steve’s neck and into his hair as he mouthed his way down the ridge of one hip-bone.  As his lips reached the crease at the top of Danny’s thigh and he sucked the tender flesh into his mouth, Danny arched up off the bed with a whimper.

“Steve...,” he moaned, tightening his fingers in Steve’s hair and urging him in the direction he wanted him to go.

Steve ghosted his lips over Danny’s skin, barely brushing up the length of his cock.  Flicking his tongue out to catch the drop of pre-come beading at the tip, he caught the head between his lips when it jerked up off Danny’s belly.  He sucked gently, relishing the salty taste briefly before letting it slip from his mouth.

“God, don’t _stop_!” Danny gasped, tugging his head more insistently this time, bending his knees and digging his heels in for leverage.

Steve grabbed Danny by the wrists and raised them up to the pillow as he moved back up his body.  Crossing Danny’s wrists, he pinned them above his head one-handed, dropping the other hand to his side.

“What are you doing?”  Danny didn’t object to the manhandling, he just really wanted Steve’s mouth back where it had been.

“If I keep sucking your cock, you’re going to come.”

“Isn’t that the whole idea?” he asked, bewildered.

“I don’t want you coming when you’re in my mouth,” Steve explained, his hand fiddling with something Danny couldn’t see.  “I want you to come while _I’m_ inside _you_.”

Danny’s eyes widened at the distinctive sound of a lube bottle snapping shut.  “Whoa, not so fast, big guy.  The only thing I’ve had up there since college is fingers, so-o-oohhhh!”

Steve was slowly pressing one slick finger inside him.  “You mean like this?  Don’t worry, Danny.  I’m not going to hurt you.”  Watching his face carefully for any signs of discomfort, he slid the finger all the way in, then out again.  After a couple more times, satisfied that Danny was enjoying it, he added a second one.  He watched Danny take a deep breath and, feeling him relax around his fingers, he started moving them in and out, slowly.

“Steve, please...!”  Danny rocked his hips onto Steve’s hand and Steve picked up the pace, sliding deeper, stretching him deliberately.

“Is that what you want?” he coaxed, twisting his fingers inside Danny, hitting his prostate.

“Yes!  God, yes— no— I don’t—” Danny strained against the hand that still pinned his wrists to the pillow.

“What, Danny.  Tell me what you want.”

“I want... more,” he panted.

“More what, Danny?  More fingers?” he asked, sliding in a third.  “More speed?”  He plunged in faster.  “Tell me.”

“Jesus!  I just—”  He writhed beneath Steve’s body, his blue eyes bright and imploring.  “I want you inside me!  Please, I’m ready!”

“Okay, Danny.”  Spreading and twisting his fingers one last time to be sure Danny was loose, Steve slipped them out carefully and reached for a condom.  Looking pointedly at Danny’s wrists, he released them, ordering, “Don’t move.”

Both hands now free, he quickly rolled on the condom and slicked himself up.  Pushing Danny’s thighs back and further apart, he lined himself up.  “You sure you’re ready?”

“Yes!  Fuck me, Steve!  Now... please!” Danny begged desperately.

Steve’s eyes darkened and, with a growl, he pressed in until the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle.  With agonizing slowness, he slid into Danny’s tight heat, pausing whenever his face or breathing indicated even the slightest distress.  When he was sheathed to the hilt, he looked down at Danny with something like reverence on his face.

“Christ, Danny, I’m all the way in!  I haven’t been able to do that with anyone since... I can’t even remember the last time someone could take all of me.  You feel amazing!  _You’re_ amazing!”

“Babe, I think you’re amazing, too,” Danny gazed up at him, pupils blown wide, “but if you don’t start fucking me soon, I’m going to have to kill you.”

Steve groaned and, reaching up his left hand to wrap around the still-raised wrists and gripping Danny’s thigh with the other, he began to move.  He pulled almost all the way out before gliding back in, beginning a slow rhythm.

Encouraged by the sounds of pure pleasure tearing from Danny’s throat, Steve pumped faster.  Going balls deep with every thrust, he was quickly overwhelmed by the exquisite sensation.

“Fuck, Danny!  You’re incredible!”  Feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching, he curled his right hand around Danny’s cock.  Twisting his palm over the head with each stroke, it took only a few moments before he had his partner coming with an inarticulate yell.  Danny’s muscles clenched around him, tipping him over the edge, and he came harder than he had in years.

Steve collapsed onto Danny’s chest, panting into the curve of his neck.  “God, that was...”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed, “it sure was.”

Once his breathing had returned to something resembling normal, Steve eased out of Danny and rolled off of the bed.  Padding to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, he came back with a warm washcloth.

“Thanks, babe,” Danny grinned up at him as Steve gently cleaned him up.

Tossing the cloth into the laundry hamper, Steve climbed back into bed, tucking Danny against his side.  “For what... the clean up or the mind-blowing sex?”

Danny laughed.  “Both, I guess.”  He ran his fingers idly through Steve’s chest hair and sighed.

“What’s up, D.?” Steve queried, catching Danny’s hand and pressing it flat to still the movement.

“Nothing, really.  It’s just—  Now, don’t get me wrong, the sex was fantastic!  Truly phenomenal!”  He looked up at Steve’s face, to be sure he believed him.  “It’s just... I’ve been waiting so long for this and I barely got to touch you.”

Steve’s laughter rumbled up and spilled out in a warm flood.  “Next time, babe.  I promise.”

“Next time?”  Danny’s eyes sparkled, delighted and relieved that Steve wanted more than a one-time thing.

“Sure, Danno.  Or the time after that, or the one after that... we’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

*


End file.
